Choosing a New Path
by Idontgiveaflyingfuck
Summary: After an unexpected turn of events, Draco finds himself at the OotP headquarters. With none other than Granger's wand at his neck. Why is he here? What happened that caused him to switch sides?  Before final battle.


**Diclaimer to end all future disclaimers: I dont own Harry Potter. Never have never will.**

**So I'm back. I got uber bored at my dads so I'm writing another one. For now we are gonna make this a one-shot until i finish HFHIAC. This is like the 4th time I've had to write this cause I keep hitting the tab button out of habit then i hit the backspace button to get rid of the tab which brings me back to a different page so then I lose everything i had. Also, if something is spelt wrong or not capitalized then i appologize in advance cause i didnt feel like typing this up on word so I'm doing it on this. Thanks for reading!**

The sky was dark over Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord stood outside on the dying grass looking up to it. A snake lay coiled at his feet, not noticing the chill in the air. He turned to see a dishivled Lucius Malfoy standing at the door. He motioned for him to come to him. Lucius walked slowly to his side.

"You called for me, My Lord?" he asked shivering at the cold.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Not realy a favor, but an important task. You see, Harry has destroyed all ut one of my Horcruxes, leaving Nagini as the last. I need to make a new one to keep in tthis war. I need you to kill you wife Lucius."

"Ki-kill my wife? But my Lord, that's absurd. I can't kill the woman I love."

"Lucius, love gets in the way. I need her body. She would still be her, but just a Horcrux and no one would know. But, since you are being difficult, I see no other way."

Lucius's eyes widened at the foreboding words. "My Lord?"

"Imperio," Voldemort said, raising his wand to him.

Lucius colapsed to th ground, breaths coming in quick. "Stand up" Voldemort said. Lucius obeyed an stood. "Go to your wife and kill her." he said. Lucius turned his back and walked to the manor.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy sat up in bed. She looked ove to find her son Draco, gripping her arms.<p>

"Mother. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." She widened her eyes at her son's words. He had feelings sometimes and they proved to be prophetic. A slow thump could be heard from outside of her bedroom door.

"Hurry Draco, get in the closet. And no matter what, don't come out."

"But mother-"

"Do as I say Draco."

Narcissa pushed Draco into the closet, concealing Draco best she could. The door popped open just a bit, giving Draco a clear view of the room. His father stepped into the room, his wand at his side.

"Lucius darling. Where have you been?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius's wand rose to his wife's chest and he spoke the worst of the unforgivable curses. "Avada Kedavra." A green glow shot out of his wand and hit her square on.

Draco wanted to scream. He wanted to burst out of the closet and attack his father, but he didn't. he stayed where he was hidden.

The Dark Lord walked into the room, clapping slowly. "Well done Lucius. I didn't think you could do it." he flicked his wand at him and he fell to the ground. Lucius looked up and screamed 'NO!'.

He began to crawl over to his wife's lifless body and recieved a kick in the stomach. "Don't touch her! If we hurry, she will be perfectly fine when we are done." He flicked his wand and floated her out of the room, walking out with her and a sad, sad Lucius following.

Draco stumbled out of the closet to where his mother was before. Sobs escaped his mouth as he started to cry, the tears forever making a permanent stain on the wood flooring. He stood up and ran out of the house. He ran through the yard, jumped over the fence, and into the woods. He remembered a place that they were once sent to to stake out. He pictured it clearly in his mind and apparated out of the forest.

* * *

><p>Draco appeared in a park across from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He walked up to the door and opened it, wincing at the creaking hinges. He slowly stepped inside and walked through the small hallway. He coughed at the dust he kicked up.<p>

All of a sudden a wand was at his neck a furious brown eyes stared at him. "What was the name of the hippogriff that attacked you in our third year?" the girl asked.

"Buckbeak."

"Who found you when Harry Potter hexed you in the boys bathroom in our sixth year?"

"Professor Snape."

The girl lowered her wand. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked.

"Believe it or not Granger, I can't believe it myself, I have come to join your pathetic little order."


End file.
